


It’s a look.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Scraps of material.





	It’s a look.

Bruised ego, bent and buckled wings, even a few busted ribs, but as long as Castiel’s wearing one, he’s still capable of dragging himself up and getting in the face of whatever creature that’s trying to break him in two that day.

It’s wholly ridiculous, really. Just odd scraps of material, a few stitches thrown together to create something the Angel has never fully understood the need for, but Jimmy wore one and Castiel’s adopted the look.

He’s got quite the collection and without one he feels almost naked.

“It’s just a tie, Cas!”

“It was my _favourite_ tie, Dean!


End file.
